


Чудесный вечер

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat ― WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019 [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU season 5, Angst, Blood and Torture, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mutilation, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Упоминается каннибализм.Бета: Queen ImmortalНаписано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019





	Чудесный вечер

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается каннибализм.
> 
> Бета: Queen Immortal
> 
> Написано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

Разъярённая грязная Табита, прикованная за ноги к полу своей узкой темницы, была отрадой для глаз. В подвале нового укрытия были изумительные камеры: тесные, сырые, воняющие кошками, — такие, каких заслуживали особенно мерзкие пленники.  
  
Освальд погладил пальцами наручники и улыбнулся. Сейчас он насладится долгожданной местью.  
  
Хотя он планировал удерживать Табиту намного, намного дольше, чтобы та как следует прочувствовала, что значит потерять любимого человека, но Барбара уже разрабатывала план, как в очередной раз подставить Освальда и спасти свою подружку.  
  
Освальд смирился с тем, что месть будет не такой полной, как хотелось, и поторопился с заключительной частью. Если не успеть, хлопот не оберёшься. Права была бедная мама, когда говорила, что от женщин одни неприятности.  
  
Освальд подошёл к решётке, звякнув ключом, и Табита подняла гордый взгляд. Будет очень приятно посмотреть, как гнев и гордость постепенно сменятся на боль и смирение со своей смертью. И в этот раз Освальд не оставит и шанса на то, что Галаван восстанет из мёртвых.  
  
Открыв решётку, он кивнул своим охранникам. Те с предвкушением на лицах внесли столик с пыточными инструментами. Освальд вошёл последним не спеша, намекая на то, что вечер будет долгим. Табита была умной девочкой, она сразу поняла, что её ждёт, если Барбара сегодня не приедет, и посмотрела на него с вызовом.  
  
Но Барбара не приедет. Он обеспечил ей небольшую встречу с одной из бандитских группировок, расплодившихся в последнее время, как крысы в этом подвале.  
  
Пока охрана приковывала ноги Табиты к полу, чтобы та не размахивала ими почём зря, Освальд схватил её за руку, развернул к решётке и защёлкнул наручник. Когда он взялся за вторую, Табита резко дёрнулась, извернулась и вонзила ногти в ладонь Освальда. Было больно, аж искры из глаз посыпались. Специально точила об камень, что ли?  
  
Освальд заломил её руку назад так, что послышался громкий хруст костей, а изо рта Табиты вырвался стон. Она тут же замолчала, но Освальд успел поймать кусочек удовольствия.  
  
Первым делом он подключил улучшенный прибор Доктора Стрейнджа. Теперь он не только превращал мозги в коктейль, но и с помощью тока заставлял почувствовать себя хорошо прожаренной яичницей. По крайней мере, так отзывался один из мелких бандитов, чьё имя Освальду никогда не было интересно.  
  
Чувствуя себя богом, он крутил переключатель прибора, ставя то больший, то меньший заряд. Когда во взгляде Табиты читалось облегчение, он только ухмылялся. Конечно, ей нужны небольшие перерывы, иначе всё закончится чересчур быстро.  
  
Когда Табита задёргалась в судорогах, Освальд отключил прибор и махнул рукой охране. Те приступили к выдёргиванию острых коготков, стараясь вытащить из сжавшей зубы Табиты хоть звук. Самостоятельная возня с чужими грязными ногтями не вдохновляла, поэтому Освальд облокотился на столик и полностью сосредоточился на напряжённой шее и пульсирующих венах, которые ещё дождутся внимания.  
  
За руками последовали ноги. Освальд поморщился, когда с неё стащили грязные сапоги, и с удовлетворением подумал, что самой Табите должно быть куда отвратительнее не принимать душ целый месяц. Особенно с такой длинной гривой, которая уже спуталась в колтуны.  
  
Освальд покачал головой. Он был поклонником стильных причёсок, а эти патлы делали глазам больно. Но это можно было исправить.  
  
Когда охранники оставили на её теле десять открытых ран, Освальд приказал подготовиться к импровизированному шоу и осмотрел Табиту с ног до головы, прикидывая, чем можно скрасить ожидание. Отсутствие эмоций раздражало. Освальд замахнулся и изо всех сил ударил её по щеке. Голова Табиты стукнулась о решётку, губы сжались в упрямую линию.  
  
Но когда Освальду принесли коробок спичек и ведро с ледяной водой, всё изменилось. Освальд прикусил губу от восторга, когда она почуяла, как горят волосы, и по её щеке потекла слеза. Наверное, подумала, что сейчас сгорит заживо. Интересно, насколько она разочаруется, поняв, что конец бесконечно далёк?  
  
Охранник не спеша надел толстую перчатку, схватил Табиту за остатки горящих волос и окунул головой в ведро, заботливо подставленное вторым.  
  
После душа та, на радость Освальду, немного ожила. На лицо вернулась ярость, брови сошлись к переносице, и Табита громко кашляла, пытаясь выплюнуть воду. Когда она восстановила дыхание, процедура повторилась. И ещё. И ещё. Пока Освальду не надоело слушать однообразное бульканье.  
  
Тогда он приказал отнести Табиту сначала в ванную, чтобы не забрызгала всё грязью и микробами, а затем, завёрнутую в полотенце, на кухню. Он мог бы закормить её до смерти, как тех уток, которых кормят, чтобы пустить на фуа-гра. Или влить в неё несколько литров воды или уксуса. Но Освальд, неискушённый в готовке, побоялся, что пирог для Барбары будет как-нибудь испорчен. А ему очень понравился взгляд мачехи, когда та узнала, что похвалила блюда из собственных детей. Взгляд Барбары должен быть таким же.  
  
Табита двигалась с трудом, поэтому сковывать её не потребовалось. В случае чего охранники легко остановили бы её ударом ноги. Она уже не тот боец, далеко не тот.  
  
Освальд пнул её в живот, и она, согнувшись, упала на пол лицом вниз. Освальд не любил смотреть на полуголых женщин, и тем лучше, что Табита упала именно так. И удобнее.  
  
Освальд сунул ей в рот кусок полотенца и, взяв небольшую безнопилу, присел рядом, вонзил её в ногу, чуть выше колена, и, нажав посильнее, отрезал кусок. Табита выла и дёргалась, поэтому пришлось изрядно постараться, но в конце концов Освальд хозяйским взглядом окинул добычу. Нарезал самые нежные участки, выбрасывая куски натренированных мышц в мусор. Он приказал прижечь рану, чтобы Табита скончалась не слишком быстро, и любовно выкладывал кусочки на сковороду, слушая приглушённые крики.  
  
Вдруг его отвлёк неаппетитный звук: это вырвало Табиту. Освальд понадеялся, что реакция Барбары будет такой же. И что перед своей смертью эти две сирены за собой уберут.  
  
Уже сидя в кресле, Освальд переводил взгляд со сковородки на Табиту, с трудом ползающую по полу с тряпкой и вытирающую свои рвоту и кровь. Несмотря на то, что первая часть вечеринки подходила к концу, Освальд чувствовал себя так замечательно, насколько это было возможно. Ничего не успокоит душу полностью: ни заточение, ни пытки, ни смерть этой мрази. Ничто не вернёт мать. Но сладкое чувство почти свершённой мести опьяняло.  
  
Когда пришло время переворачивать мясо, истощённая Табита двигалась со скоростью улитки. Ну вот. Пока блюдо доготавливается, можно будет разобраться с его ингредиентом до конца. Освальд не без труда поднялся, разобрался с мясом и снова взялся за пилу. Вторая нога, обе руки, сначала до локтя, затем по плечо… в финале — голова. Жаль только, что она потеряла сознание, пропустив самую приятную часть. Но и так сойдёт.  
  
Освальд вытер кровь с лица и достал пакеты для мусора. Охранники живо принялись засовывать в них части тела, чтобы развести по разным свалкам, лесам и реке, а Освальд достал из холодильника загодя приготовленный гарнир. Главное — чтобы Барбара быстро примчалась на ужин, только услышав, что Освальд крепко подумал и готов обсудить вопрос освобождения Табиты. Не то будет жаль своих трудов.  
  
Наскоро умывшись, Освальд сервировал стол и поставил бутылку отборного вина. Он облизал губы и поднял телефонную трубку. За чудесным вечером последует великолепная ночь.


End file.
